


home

by fanfiction_trashpile



Series: The Dameron's [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddles, Engaged, Fluff, Halloween AU, Modern AU, cuteness, fiance, holiday au, movies - Freeform, poe dameron's hair, what's not to love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Halloween night with your fiancé
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: The Dameron's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983232
Kudos: 11





	home

You pulled your top into place, struggling as you reached back to tighten the last two straps. The corset-like back on your belt cinched your waist nicely over your flowing white top. Setting your hat on your head, you took one last look in the mirror.

“Oh, sweetheart...” You didn’t need to turn around to know what that sound meant, how his eyes were surely ‘taking in the view’, as he always put it. (You’d never tell that you picked out the tight black pants for your costume especially for him.)

“Hi, baby.” You turned around and crossed your arms over your chest. With the way his eyes trailed lazily over you, like he had all the time in the world, you struggled to keep up the disgruntled attitude. “Do you need something?”

“Do I _need_ something… Honey, I need _you_.” Poe bit his lip, doing that thing with his jaw that always made your knees weak. He pushed off the doorframe and sauntered over to you, making silly grabby hands as he got closer.

Letting him pull you in, you giggled into his neck. “We’re gonna have kids at the door soon.”

“Soon. Not yet.”

“Very soon.”

“I can be quick.”

“ _Poe Dameron._ ”

Chuckling, he let you untangle yourself. “Promise me you’ll let me take this off you later?”

“Absolutely. That means I don’t have to do it.” You bounced out of the room, holding onto your hat as you ran down the stairs. “Put on your costume, Dameron!”

The entranceway to the house had been fully decked out: cobwebs hanging from the mirror, little plastic pumpkins lining the doorway, and a little witch in the corner who you’d modeled your costume after. Your own little Halloween haunt. It was a collection of old dorm decor, things Poe stole from his father’s when he moved, and new Adult ™️ purchases that you’d made together for your first home.

You were triple-checking that the pumpkin bowl you’d placed at the door was full of small candy bars when Poe finally dragged himself down the stairs, sporting an orange jumpsuit. A white pilot’s helmet was tucked under his arm. It was some throwback costume to an 80s movie you didn’t remember but Poe said he loved as a kid, so you’d snagged it while thrifting earlier in the month.

“You look very handsome, baby.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” His grumble interrupted by his grin as he leaned in, pecking your lips.

“Mhm. I get some fun jewelry out of it.”

You moved to wave your engagement ring in front of his face but he snatched your hand out of the air, maintaining eye contact as he brushed his lips over your knuckles. “I love you.” he whispered with a quiet intensity that stole your breath.

Until the doorbell rang.

“Kiddos!” Your voice was almost a squeal as you twisted out of his grip, scampering over to the door. Poe couldn’t help melt a little, especially as he watched your face upon opening the door.

The two little girls shouted, “Trick or treat!” in unison.

One had a Wonder Woman costume on, complete with a whip that hung at her side. The other was dressed in all purple, a black hat place atop her wild curly hair. They couldn’t have been older than third grade.

“Hey, you’re a witch like me!”

You bent down, eye to eye with her. “Yes, I am! And I love your hat.”

Poe handed them both a couple chocolate bars each. “You girls are lucky. Extras, since you’re the first ones to come by.”

They grinned, echoing each other in a “Thank you!” before running down the stairs, cutting across your lawn to the next house.

You waved at what you assumed to be their parents, standing on the sidewalk drinking out of to-go mugs, before closing the front door.

“I love Halloween.” you whispered.

“I love you.” Poe placed a quick kiss on your cheek before grabbing your hand. He dragged you back to the sofa, grinning as you giggled and plopped yourself in his lap.

The Nightmare before Christmas was playing on the television. Curling into his side, you leaned across him to grab the remote and turn up the volume.

“Isn’t this a Christmas movie?” He asked, not really paying attention as he pulled a light knitted blanket over you both.

Grinning, you gazed down at him. “It’s both. Now shush.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s a Christmas movie.” He wiggled his eyebrows. 

Kissing his forehead, you said softly, “Do you wanna pick something else?” 

“This is good. I like the songs.” 

Every time the doorbell rang, you’d pause the movie, running to the door to see the kids. Poe noticed that you had new things to say to them each time, complimenting their costumes or their creativity. You were good with them, so much so that his mind wandered to your own little ones. A wedding first. But after…

The movie finished (an hour later than it was supposed to, with all the breaks you’d taken) but you didn’t move from your place at his side, your legs over his lap. Poe rubbed your back gently and you yawned, perfectly content to stay curled up in your lover’s arms.

“We should go to bed.” he murmured.

“What if there are more kids? We still—” you yawned, “We still have candy left.”

Kissing the top of your head, “We can always check the street.”

With his help, you got to your feet. Stretching with your arms above your head, you sighed as your back popped. Poe snorted, taking your hand and walking with you to the door, opening it for you.

Leaving Poe inside, you stepped out into the dark. You hissed as your feet met the cold pavement, ignoring your poor boyfriend’s pleas to put on shoes as you hopped your way to the end of the driveway. The chill nipped at your nose and bare ankles.

You looked both ways down the street. Not even the shadows moved.

“Sweetheart come back! Please!” Poe called, hanging out the front door. 

You turned around, rolling your eyes as his distress as you slowly made your way back to your front door.

“It’s cold.” He whined, shifting from foot to foot. You didn’t mention how he was wearing much more than you were and hadn’t left the comfort of your home-

It was a struggle not to stall every time you thought those words. Your home. With your fiancé.

Poe recognized the look in your eyes. He took your hands, guiding you inside. Taking your hat off your head, he said, “Ready for bed?” When you nodded, he shut the front door firmly and locked it. “Okay. Bedtime for the Dameron’s.”

Giggling against his neck, you walked in tandem up the stairs, Poe carrying your hat. He’d left his helmet somewhere downstairs, declaring that it was a ‘tomorrow problem’.

Poe did as he’d promised, helping you out of your costume with gentle hands and light kisses over your shoulders. When you finally slid into bed behind him, you wrapped your arms around his middle and kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you for today.”

“It was fun.” he murmured back, voice thick with sleep.

Before he could stop you, you stuck your cold feet behind his knees.

Poe yelped. Your arms around him kept him from wriggling away. He flipped over, breathing hard and glaring before his eyes softened. Leaning in to kiss you, he murmured, “You’re the worst.” against your lips.

“I know, baby. I love you too.”

Despite your slight hiss as he pressed his cold hands to your sides under your shirt, you let him tuck himself under your chin.

“Sweet dreams, baby.” Playing with his curls, you smiled softly as he relaxed, the both of you drifting off to sleep.


End file.
